


Colors

by okaybeliza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, It gets dark, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Minor Mackson, Minor Memori, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Minor Nathan Miller/Jackson - Freeform, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Modern Setting, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Small Town-ish, Smut, Summer fling but not really a fling, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, i don't want to spoil anything, lots of feels, minor Flarke, minor Linctavia, minor marper, something happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybeliza/pseuds/okaybeliza
Summary: Bellamy Blake has never really been attracted to anyone before. That changed, when he visited his mom and sister, and her best friend, Clarke Griffin, has seemed to matured quite a lot since the last time he saw her.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction! I've written some AU's on Instagram before, but this is my first full-length fanfic. Hope you enjoy and be sure to leave suggestions/improvements in the comments!

Giggling. That was the first thing Bellamy heard when he woke up. Probably Octavia and one of her annoying friends, he thought. Tired, but unable to fall asleep again, Bellamy grabbed a pair of sweatpants - that barely fit him anymore - and trudged downstairs. The giggling grew into a whisper as soon as he stepped foot into the living room. There was Octavia and a blonde girl, who was clearly an early bloomer, seated on the couch, legs crossed and facing each other. The blonde girl turned her head towards Bellamy, and he immediately recognized her. _Clarke Griffin_, he thought.

“Hey Bellamy," she managed to squeak out before bursting out into another giggle fit with Octavia. They were both only two years younger than him, yet they still seemed like the same twelve-year-olds he used to babysit. He rolled his eyes slightly and wept into the kitchen.

"Clarke's staying over tonight. And Harper's coming too." He spun around and looked Octavia dead in the eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me, O. I told you that Miller and Murphy are coming over!” She smirked and shrugged playfully. “Whoops.” He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, looking for his secret-stash of beer.

“You and Finn still together?” Octavia asked her friend. Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically and snorted. “That asshole? We broke it off.” A small smile tugged at the corners of Bellamy’s mouth. _He should’ve seen it coming, _Bellamy thought. Bellamy frowned. Not being able to find the beer, he closed the fridge and turned to Octavia and Clarke. The only problem was that it wasn’t the two of them seated anymore, but only her friend, who seemed _very _interested in what he was doing.

“You look different.”

Bellamy shrugged. “Well, it’s been two years, Clarke. Of course I ‘look different’.”

She stretched her legs out in front of her and blurted. “You look sexually frustrated.”

Bellamy’s eyes grew wider. “Who isn’t sexually frustrated?” _Why would she say that?_, Bellamy thought. 

“Oh, would you like to know.” She smirked, stood up and started making her way up the stairs. 

Bellamy could feel a bulge in his pants forming. _Damnit, stop doing this to me_, he thought. She turned around and smirked at him once more. “And also, Octavia stole the beer weeks ago. You should really keep it out of her reach.” She smiled, turned on her heel, and headed upstairs to Octavia’s room. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Miller and Murphy are sitting in front of the TV playing Mario Karts. Bellamy always hated that game, he never knew why he even bought it.

“Harper, give me back Mr. Snuggles!” Harper came running down the stairs with Clarke just a few feet behind her. Harper had a small teddy bear in her hands. Bellamy immediately recognized it. _He_ gave it to her. Bellamy started to smile. He even suggested she call him Mr. Snuggles. 

“Harper! Give him back!”, Clarke yelled after her friend who was running around the kitchen with the bear. 

Murphy got his phone out and started recording. “This is _priceless_.” Bellamy too thought that it was funny, until he saw that Harper was holding the bear above the trash-can, and Clarke was on the verge of crying. 

“Knock it off, you two.” Bellamy took the Mr. Snuggles from Harper and handed him to Clarke. She quickly snatched the bear from Bellamy and mumbled a quick “_Thanks_.” before heading back upstairs. 

Bellamy looked at Harper and she just shrugged. “She’s addicted to that thing.” Bellamy couldn’t help but smile. “Whatever. She’ll find a boyfriend soon enough, he’ll keep her busy, if you know what I mean.” She smirked and wondered back upstairs. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It’s after 12, and Murphy and Miller are both passed out on the couch. Bellamy sighs, thinking about inviting Gina, one of his highschool ex’s, over to ‘blow off some steam’. He changed his mind, when he saw a figure moving down the stairs.

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” Bellamy looked at Clarke, who was shivering a bit. “Uhm.. sit down.” He pushed away a pillow and she quietly sits down next to him. 

“Why aren’t you upstairs with Octavia and Harper?” He asked. She shrugged and said, “Well, Octavia’s facetiming Gabriel and Harper’s texting Monty. So I just figured that maybe I could.. I don’t know.. talk to someone?”

Bellamy gulped. “Sure. About what, exactly?” 

She smiled, an genuine smile, and said, “Let’s just catch up.”

They ended up talking through the night, getting to know the person they haven’t seen in years. Bellamy couldn’t tell if he was just being an idiot, but he felt like Clarke hadn’t just gone to him to ‘catch up’. Maybe she wanted... _more_?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Okay so this is my first ever chapter, and I haven’t gotten the chance to proof-read it, so sorry for any spelling errors! Leave your opinion on the story in the comments and let me know if I should continue. 


End file.
